


Difficulty Focusing

by Lexa_Foxly



Series: Inspiration or Originals [1]
Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sexual Assult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa_Foxly/pseuds/Lexa_Foxly
Summary: Irritation, it was eating at every inch of him. He should have told him how he felt years ago.
Relationships: Original Characters - Relationship
Series: Inspiration or Originals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725301





	Difficulty Focusing

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been watching SVU a bit and this is loosely based on Amanda Rollins and Sonny Carisi’s relationship. All characters mentioned are original characters. But I don’t know own Law and Order.

((Based loosely off of Amanda Rollins and Sonny Carisi from Law and Order: SVU))

Irritation, it was eating at every inch of him. He should have told him how he felt years ago. When they first started to work together but then again that would have been difficult. He was married, with a kid to boot. But then Henry had divorced Veronica...he’d come out of the closet and they had gotten closer. But still, he had stayed silent. And eventually, he’d passed the bar and taken a position in the ADA’s office. He wasn’t working with him anymore but he still stayed silent. Now he was stuck in a very cruel position. Trying a case, while the man he’d fallen in love with hit on someone else in the seat behind him. He would loose if this kept up, if he couldn’t focus. 

“ADA Stanton!” Judge Gareth slapped the top of the stand to get his attention, he’d zoned out again “your witness,” she snapped “and if you loose yourself in thought again I’ll be forced to pronounce a mistrial.” 

I coughed “My apologies your honor, It won’t happen again-“ I straightened my shirt as I stood up, walking towards the first witness called by the defense. “Mrs. Granger...” I collected my thoughts and faced the red head on stand. “You told my detectives this morning you where at home with your daughter when the assault happened...correct?” I saw it out of the corner of my eye, Wally setting his hand on Henry’s knee and smiling at him hopefully. My stomach churned and before I knew I felt my old Captain’s eyes on me. Of course Layla knew. The honey sweet voice of the woman on stand brought me back “I did.”

“But now you’re on stand testifying that you where with your brother at the store, when Miss. Hollie was sexually assaulted?” I said seriously, setting my hand against the stand “so either you lied to my detectives or you’re lying on stand-“

“Objection!” Attorney Barbosa shouted “badgering your honour-“ Lucky for me, Gareth didn’t see it that way “witness may answer.” Nadia Granger became very anxious, unable to find a way out of this question. Instead she stumbled over her words and tapped her fingers anxiously on her knee “I must have misremembered- 

“Mrs. Granger that was not my question did you or did you not lie? One way or another you falsified the truth to benefit your brother, correct?” Her face went red before my eyes, a thousand thoughts must have been filtering through her head. She didn’t get to answer though, anger coursed through. My limitations broke. Wallace pulled a laugh, a sweet laugh out of Henry. Quiet enough that very few heard but loud enough to break my process “Could you stop!” 

The court room fell silent around me, the defendant and his lawyer instantly became interested and Judge Gareth came down on me with a hammer. “Mr. Stanton! You are clearly struggling to contain yourself! I don’t like this kind of behavior in my court room and I won’t tolerate it either-“ 

I should have been listening to her but all I could focus on was Henry, his expression of hurt. The gravity of confusion surrounding him. The anger on Wallace’s face- no. He forced himself to stand tall and turn back to Gareth just catching the end of her spill. 

“-However...” Judge Gareth sighed “we are human and I am aware that you are under an immense amount of stress. Because of that I will grant a five minute recess- when you come back councilor, I expect your best behavior! You will not get another warning!” She banged her gavel against her desk and stood up, mumbling words I couldn’t make out.

I was relieved that I hadn’t ruined this case for Danika. But I knew I had to fix the problem or I would. I tried to stride from the room, making it halfway to the bathroom before Layla caught my arm.

“Will-“ She breathed “I know this is difficult for you, we all do- but you got lucky...” Again I felt my heart in my throat “listen Layla- I’m aware, it’s just- I-“ my eyes found their way to Henry and my stomach flipped. Wallace was still right next to him, still touching him and smiling at him- I couldn’t take it.

Layla took this in stride, smiling weakly “I’ll keep him out of the court room for the rest of the case Will but you need to talk to him. I stayed quiet for you, I was trying to get you two to work it out on your own and you won’t. So, step up. It’s starting to affect your job.” She dropped my arm and left me standing in stunned silence. When I finally regained my bearings, I went into the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water.

——————

I tried to get back into the court room but to my shock, My captain stepped into my path. “Henry, I need you to go back to the precinct...you can’t-“ Layla was obviously having trouble finding the words to say here but it was obvious what she was getting at. I’d messed up. I flirted with Wallace during court, our chatting had distracted Will...he didn’t need me to be here. He didn’t want me to be. 

“I’m sorry,” Layla apologized “but this is about Danika. Will knows he can win this case. He’s just having trouble focusing...” She squeezed my arm “please just....stay out of the court room. Just this once.” I nodded, wordless. My heart shattered, anger pulled at my emotions and I couldn’t even sort my own feelings back into the right places.

————————

Danika hugged me, sobbing into my suit. Tears of joy...tears of relief “Thank you Mr. Stanton-“ 

I smiled, a hope blossoming for this girl to achieve all her dreams. She was strong, she’d survive and I knew that. I gently squeezed her back in return before she pulled out of the hug. “You’re a very brave girl Danika,” her mother came up behind her. The smiles on their faces identical “I’m glad we could help.” 

The police had come moments before and ushered out perp out. The case won and a bad person locked up for his crimes. I’d admit that Henry’s absence had been troubling, he had been to all of my trials since day one of this job but if he’d come back into This courtroom with Wallace all over him, I would have remained distracted. This case would have been lost.

I found my place at Layla’s side as we headed for the doors, she congratulated me for fighting so hard. For reigning myself in when we had gotten back. I thanked her for stepping in, I apologized for my out burst. Our conversation was light and continued as we came to a stop in front of the elevators. But before the precious ding sounded out, a shout did. A familiar, beautiful voice that I’d grown accustomed too. But now, now this voice was full of anger, full of venom. 

“WILLIAM!” I turned a second too late, his hand impacted my cheek before I could even react. The sting brought all of my senses back down, hitting me like a pile of bricks. Anger boiled in my stomach “what the hell Rhodes!” The anger was gone just as quickly as it had returned. Henry’s deep blue eyes where red and puffy, tear tracks marking his freckled cheeks. 

“If you didn’t want me around you should have just said so!” He shouted, his eyes filling with new tears. “Instead you snapped at me in court and used Layla to kick me out!” His hands bawled into fists and all I could do was stand still, even as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open behind me. “I have given up so much for you!” He said angrily “we use to be close-“ he accused “but then you left me for the prosecution office and what?” He growled “now I’m not worth your time?”

My heart dropped, my mind reeling. That statement escaped him with the worst sound I’d ever heard. A sob so deep that it rattled my very core. I acted without thinking, my hands finding his hips and pulling him into me without a second of rational thinking. I crushed my lips against his, trying to convey every emotion I could in this one gesture.

Henry gasped, relaxing beneath my hands for just a moment before he yanked away. Another painful slap landing on my cheek. Anger contorting his features again. Immediately, I opened my mouth to apologize but was silenced by another kiss. 

He cursed me, he used every word in the book to describe me but always came back for more. His arms sliding around my neck and rising up on his tiptoes to get a better angle. I slid one arm all the way around his waist and tangled the other in his sandy brown curls. My heart slowly pieced itself back together with every kiss and I longed to tell him how badly I wanted to punch Wallace in the face. How I had hated Veronica for having what I thought I couldn’t. But at that moment, all I could do was tug him closer and refuse to let go.

Even the cheers from my former team, Captain Layla Holt letting out a loud whoop, Followed by Detectives Miles Russo and Officer Brittney Leonard with a supportive clap. ADA Katlynn Noelle with her cheery laugh. Lieutenant Victoria Marsh with her highly inappropriate ‘get some!’ Couldn’t distract me from the man currently in my arms.

I had dreamed of kissing him for years, fantasized what it would have felt like but nothing, nothing had prepared me for the real life version. And if I had a say in it, I’d continue to kiss him for as long as he would let me.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s not really Fanfiction but I hope you all enjoy it nevertheless.


End file.
